The Morning's of our Sailor scouts
by CrescentMoon Moonflower
Summary: This is my little area for the continuation from the idea of Michiru's morning. This is the mornings of the other scouts i will go in this order Ami, Makoto,Rei,Minako and last but not least Usagi. I will get to the other scouts soon but lets start with these few first. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: First I do not own any of sailor moon. Now if any of you read Michiru's morning this is where I am now going to write the other scout's morning adventure I may leave Haruka's as a separate story because it may relate to Michiru's. Well anyway this is where the fun little shorts of the sailor scouts mornings hope you all enjoy.

Ami Morning

Amy arms rose above her head as she stretched. Sitting up she removed the book from her lap. She always had a bad habit of having books in her bed from her late night reading. She noticed Luna wasn't at the end of the bed she looked over at the window and noticed Luna had opened it and closed it best she could. You see Ami had doorway windows not ones that just simply went up and down. Ami stood up her blue flannel pj's fell around her again. For her top had found its way up her stomach. She flipped the hook on the window as she left for the bathroom. She started to run the bath as she brushed her teeth. She noticed two books on the edge of the bathtub she must have left them there from last time she turned the water off. Right before she did she splashed some bubble bath in letting them flow across the top of the water.

Ami undid each button of her top letting it hit the ground she slipped out of her bottoms and underwear. She then sank into the tub letting the hot water relax her muscles. She picked up her secret love, a romance novel. She smiled as she read the first page. Though she had probably read this book at the least 7 times she couldn't help but smile at the love between the two characters, reminded her of usage and Mamoru.

After her bath she found herself in a pair of jeans and a white sweat shirt. Usagi had given it to her. It had a little rabbit charm hooked into the stitching of the right sleeve. Usagi said it was for luck with those evil math questions. Though Ami loved math she appreciated the thought. She headed into the kitchen finding her mother's note telling her there was bagels and strawberry cream cheese in the fridge. As she got the food out she put a cup of water into the microwave. She opened the cream cheese and with a knife glided the cream over the bagel. Putting the rest away she found that the side of her hand had a bit of the pink cream on it with a simple lick of the tongue it was gone. The microwave only had a chance to beep once before Ami got to it she carefully took the warm cup out and dove a spoon into the honey jar that was always near. She stirred the sweet liquid into the hot water she watched as the clear water now turned to a light golden color she smiled at the small sign of beauty.

Taking both of her goodies to her room, shutting the door with her fuzzy socked feet. (If you don't know what I mean by fuzzy socks well um I guess you'd have to look them up there like thick socks but really soft) Ami sat down and opened her first school book, science. She had a notebook that she writes simple steps on how to do each problem, so Usagi would understand she really didn't need them but she knew her friend would.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto rolled and proceeded to hit the ground. She had fallen asleep on the couch once again the theme song of the American TV show I love Lucy was playing ironically it was them in japan.

She rubbed her eyes as she stood up. She straightened her green turtle boxers and white tank top from there twisted way. Makoto stretched as she did a loud pop from her back entered the room. She headed straight to the kitchen for her stomach was grumbling. No wonder as she looked at the clock 12:00. She usually was an early riser but this is what she got for renting her favorite comedy.

Makoto got a pan out and lightly greased it. She had two eggs, cheese, milk, mushrooms and spinach lying out. She took out a bowl and without hitting them to the edge she skillfully cracked the egg using her hand not a drop of yoke hit her hand. She chopped the mushrooms and spinach up and shredded the cheese. She added the milk with a pinch of salt and pepper to the eggs. She proceeded to cook the spinach and mushrooms slightly before she added the mixer. She cooked the scrambled eggs adding the cheese to let it melt over them before sliding them onto a plate. Grabbing a Yakult drink from the fridge she headed back to the couch she watched the rest of I love Lucy marathon as she ate. (Yakult is a Japanese drink here's the description I could find is pro-biotic drink made of fermented milk. It is said to be very healthy and is found in every supermarket and convenience store. Nowadays Yakult is also sold in an increasing number of countries. Yakult is also available with different favors such as grape or orange.)

After eating she went to brush her teeth and hair putting it in her usual pony tail. She put on shorts changing her top adding a sports bra and tank top. She moved the couch back and the coffee table and started her basic martial art exercises.

She whipped the sweat from her forehead before it fell into her eyes. She realized it was already 2:00 at 3:30 the kids would be getting off school so much for a long work out. She headed to the shower, throwing her work out cloths to the floor she entered the shower she turned it on forgetting to test it. It was cold water. Giving her a slight shiver at first she dealt with it grabbing the soap she glided it down her body as she scrubbed herself clean.

After showing she headed for the kitchen once again. Luckily she had made the dough the night before she left it out to get to room temperature as she prepared the oven and cookie sheet. At two thirdly she was able to start to roll out and cut the cookies sliding them into the oven. She dusted the flour off her jeans and green long sleeve t-shirt, shed forgotten her apron.

She heard her door bell ring she said a quick be right there as she took the cookies out putting them in the fridge she took them out as she opened the door seeing all the little smiles looking up at her she bent down cookies ready. She was sure she was known as the cookie lady and the elementary school across the street she could see a few parents smile and wave she simple waved back. What a busy morning well afternoon in this case.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rei awoke she shifted to the shrine of her mother and father placing her hands together and said a small prayer. She stood up quite to not wake the others she got up even an hour earlier then even her grandfather he would be up by 6:30. She looked at the clock 5:30 she laughed to herself, Usagi would probably be up around 1. She stood up going to bathroom she paused she stood outside long enough to put a few things of wood in the fire starting the flames it blew a warm breeze towards her. She smiled closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy it after all she was still wearing her long bed shirt and shorts. She stepped back into the bathroom again closing the doors behind her she slipped away her pj's she entered the second part of the bathing room sliding the second door shut she felt the steam of the now warm water hit her body. She first slipped her foot in enjoying the warmth then the rest of her followed her raven colored hair flowed over her shoulders this her time to relax, with it would be, the shock of that man entering quickly grew to an episode of the fire scouts anger "Yuuichirou ! Get out! She covered her body with a towel as she jumped up and smacked him with the shampoo. Do you never knock!" The young guy whom saw much of his crush that moment ran out trying to apologize as he did.

Rei sighed there went her relaxed state. She finished washing up and got into her miko outfit she then started her choirs she could see out of the corner of her eye that Yuuichirou was giving her, her space. GOOD she thought. She swept the floor of the temple and the temple steps she made her morning prayer and hung newly made luck charms and there small shop she then went to the temple fire room to mediate seemed like all was alright as far as scout stuff goes. That helped her ease back into her relaxed mood. She stood up but not before thanking the fire. She then went to the shop by now it was 8:30 or so she went to the market so helps costumers keeping a close eye on grandpa that was a little to fond of the school girl. After a while Yuuichirou took over for her she went to the prayer tree and met up with two of her longtime friends and guardians, too midnight ravens sat on the lowest branch of the tree they said there hello's as She sat to join them for her brake it was now 10 time to enjoy a moment of rest with quite company


End file.
